The Last Song
by Fandom Muppet
Summary: After the events of Journey's End Donna Noble lived a relatively normal life. She was married to Shaun and worked as a temp. It would all be normal except for one thing. The weird thing she hears the songs of the Ood at times. One night while watching the telly she hears it. A Song of Farewell. She doesn't understand why she's so sad. May expand on this idea. Not sure yet.


**So an idea I had bouncing around my head lately. I've been wanting to write a Donna Noble fic. She's my favorite companion. Well she was anyways. **

**Anyways I got tot thinking Donna doesn't remember the Doctor correct. But she does have a mind of a Timelord. She can't access it because she can't remember. Anyways my main idea was on the Planet of the Ood she couldn't hear them singing but the Doctor could and only when he focused was when she heard it. So my head canon is this. For a time after Journey's End she could still hear the faint singing of the Ood because she still had the Timelord mind. I'll leave you to put together what's happening in the end.  
**

**I do not own a thing but my own ideas. First time writing a Doctor Who fic so please don't kill me.  
**

* * *

**(Donna POV)**

It was a strange occurrence. I never understood it completely, though if I was honest with myself though I would say I didn't understand it at all. Some would probably say I was a nutter for this but I knew better. It least I hoped I did. From what I've heard the crazies always thought they were sane.

I pace around the house. I feel restless. I shake my head. Maybe I'm a nutter. It's been happening for a while. At times, usually when I'm about to sleep or just when I'm waking up I hear something. It's always beautiful. It's the sound of singing.

Usually I hear them after I wake up from the strangest dreams. In some of the dreams I'm floating. Just drifting. There are millions of stars above me. In fact it's all around. I'm drifting through space. When I wake up from those dreams the songs are mournful. It's always a single voice with words I never understand. In other dreams I'm running. Endlessly running. I'm looking for something but when I wake up I don't remember anything. It's a bit odd. I wake up with my heart and head pounding. The voice is louder than with my star dreams.

I sigh and put on the telly. I don't want to think about this anymore. It's already giving my a headache.

* * *

An hour later and I was still home. Mum and granddad went out to dinner together. Granddad tried to get me to come along but a comment from mum put me off. She keeps bothering me about getting a proper job. She's the same as always. Okay I may be lying just a bit. She's not as bad as she's used to be. Ever since my friend has been going on about the planets in the sky actually now that I think about it. A bit of a loony she was if you ask me. Planets in the sky? Ha! What did she take me for? A bloody idiot? I lean back on the couch. Nothing is on.

I wish Shaun was around. I smile and bring my hand up. "Mrs. Temple-Noble." I say, watching the light sparkle off my ring. I let my hand drop again. Been married only a few weeks and he has to leave for work. He better not be making a habit of this.

I get up from the couch. I think I'll make some tea. I put the kettle on and rummage though the cupboards for a mug. I take the kettle off as it starts to whistle. Once I'm done I'll to go to sit at the table. Nothing on the telly anyways.

When I'm walking to my usual spot, that's when I hear it. It's as clear as day and it's sad. I stop in the middle of the kitchen. It's so much different than how it usually feels. It's…I can't explain it properly. All I understand is it's sad. It's so terribly sad. I feel so depressed.

I can hear the words. It starts with a single voice. It comes through so clearly. I stay still. I'm mesmerized by it.

_Vale Decum_

_Ad aeternam_

It's like a parting ways. It's painful. Why is it so sad? Isn't bitter sweet isn't it? I continue to remain unmoving. Even as my cup slips from my hands. I don't hear it smash against the floor. All I can hear, all I can think of properly is the singing.

_Di meliora_

_Ad aeternam_

"I don't understand." I whisper. Why? I didn't realize I was going to cry until I was unable to stop it. I can't stop the tears now, even as I sink to the floor. The shards of the mud cut into my skin. All I can hear is the singing. My head hurts.

_Vale Decem_

_Di meliora_

My head is pounding now. What's happening? This is the clearest I have ever heard it. It drowns everything else out. I do not hear the door unlocking. I do not hear Mum call for me nor her surprised shout.

_Beati_

_Pacifici_

Wisps of images are flashing through my mind. It's like lightening. Flashing bright for only a moment. It's hard to see anything clearly. It's all fuzzy. I feel so hot.

_Vale Decem_

_Alis grave_

I'm crying harshly. I don't understand. Why am I crying? "Donna?" Nothing registers. It becomes clearer. The images come more quickly. I see a man.

_Ad perpetuam memoriam_

_Vale Decem_

"Who are you?" I ask between harsh breaths. I see him in my head a little bit and I feel happy. Mum looks horrified. It's so unbearably hot.

_Gratis tibi ago_

At last I faint but I do not escape the music. It follows me to sleep.

_Ad aeternam_

_Nunquam singularis_

I am again dreaming. I know I am. I'm running. I'm running after flashes of brown. I need to catch him.

_Nunquam_

_Dum spiro fido_

The man in brown. I'm running after him. I turn down a street just as he rounds a corner.

_Vale_

Every time I come close he slips through.

_Vale _

"Stop running!" I shout. "Please." My words seemingly go unheard. I turn a corner to find myself in a new place. An office building.

_Vale _

I'm surprised. I start running again. I enter a large room. There are dozens of cubicle. I see him exit on the opposite end. I trip over a tipped over chair.

_Vale _

We're in a snowy place now. That's all I can see really. A snowy landscape. My head hurts so much. How can you feel pain in a dream? I don't continue thinking about it as I catch sight of that familiar brown. I take off, slower this time. Stupid snow.

_Vale _

Like the last time I trip. Without pause I stand up. We've changed places once more. I run as soon as I see his coat.

_Vale _

"Please! Tell me who you are!" I continue to shout. We're running through a library. I don't look around. His name. What is his name? I know it don't I? I know him.

_Vale _

As I run I avoid any shadowy places. I don't know why but I do. Something tells me to.

_Vale_

I lose my footing but I got the tip of his coat. This time he won't get away. He doesn't look at me. His shoulders are sagged. He doesn't move away. "Who are you?" I ask. I do not dare stand up. This man may try to slip away once more.

_Vale_

"We had the best of times." His voice is so sad, so faint. I don't want him to be sad. Who are you? How do I know you? Why don't I know you? "Who are you?" I ask again. He doesn't respond right away.

_Vale…_

"Good bye." He sounds devastated. The song is reaching it's end. I can tell. The voices are reaching newer heights. All singing. So loudly. It's close. At last the voices hold together for one last note, then abruptly they stop.

With the song over everything around us crumble to dust. I let go of the faceless man as the first tear start to slide down my face. "Good bye." I say with a horse voice. I allow him to go. The silence is suffocated. When he walks away it's worse though. The only sound now was my sobs and his retreating footsteps.

The dream ended. It's a fuzzy memory when I woke. Mum and Granddad said I fainted. I was disoriented they said. I even managed to give myself a few cuts here and there. They wouldn't let me do much for the first few days. Every time Shaun came round too. I did not dwell on the dream. All I remembered was running.

* * *

A few weeks later and I haven't heard even a whisper of music. The dreams have stopped completely. I feel sad.

I'm coming back from the shop one day when I see it. A blue box. For some unknown reason I break down. I do not know why. I can't stop the tears. With a trembling body I walk towards it. Some bloke look at me in uncertainty.

I ignore any attempts of communications with him as I cry in the street. I'm a bloody loony. I think between my sobs. I don't even know why I'm crying.

The next day I walk by it again. It's still there. I do not cry this time. This time I go to the florist a few streets over and buy some flowers. I do not know why I am doing any of this. It feels right. It feels like I've lost something. I return to the box and I place a bouquet of roses down in front of it.

"I'm a nutter." I say to myself As I step back. I regard the box for a few fleeting seconds before turning and walking away. I push the box out of my mind.

As I walk home. A woman with long red hair pushes past me. "Sorry." She says breathlessly as she rushes past me. I glance back to see the hurrying woman running.

* * *

**That's it. You can guess what that song was at the end. Vale Decem. One of my favorites on the DW soundtracks. Anyways if you feel the need please review. I'd enjoy some constructive criticism. I did not have a beta so please correct me on any mistakes. Which considering my track record may be a lot.**


End file.
